Piece
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Arisato Minato sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kehidupannya berakhir singkat sebagai segel. "...perkenalkan, dia Nyx."/"Kau... sama sekali tidak membenciku dengan menyegelmu di tempat yang antara ada dan tiada ini?"/"...putra - ku..."


Semua akan baik-baik saja. Saat kelopak matanya tertutup maka rasa lelah ini akan hilang dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka akan ingat. Pada kenangan yang ia jaga selama satu bulan terakhir. Kenangan yang sudah mereka lupakan. Dan selanjutnya akan ada senyuman yang lalu. Senyuman dan kehangatan yang sempat terenggut darinya. Sebuah mimpi yang akan menjadi nyatra saat ia membuka matanya nanti. Bila ia dapat membuka matanya...

...bila saja itu bukanlah pengandaian untuk membuka matanya saat janji yang dibuat dapat terpenuhi.

"...beristirahatlah sejenak... kau membutuhkannya untuk nanti, saat kita semua merayakan semuanya."

Dan ia tersenyum kecil pada untai kalimat yang berasal dari gadis berambut pirang-_Android _yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya. Beristirahat? Ya, ia memang membutuhkannya. Untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sesuatu yang menantinya di antara mimpi-mimpi indah. Masa depan yang ada baginya. Pertukaran yang ia bayar demi masa depan yang lain...

"Selamat malam..."

Kelopak mata itu tak akan terbuka untuk menunjukkan kristal kelabu cerah miliknya. Untuk selamanya...

* * *

><p>Persona Series © Atlus<p>

Piece © Ruise Vein Cort

Warning:

Jangan protes mengenai Nyx yan super OOC T-T

Penampilan Nyx Rui ambil dari sosok dia di game pendahulu

Started - 1 April 2011

Finished - 7 April 2011

* * *

><p>Arisato Minato sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kehidupannya berakhir singkat sebagai segel.<p>

Awalnya saat ia memutuskan hal ini sebagai akhir kehidupannya, ia sama berpikir bahwa hal ini berarti ia akan menikmati penderitaan dan kesakitan yang bersifat kekal-mengingat bahwa apa yang ia segel adalah sesuatu yang tak memiliki akhir. Dan itu hal yang wajar terlintas dalam benak setiap mahluk hidup bukan? Entah di bagian mana, hanya saja pemikiran itu menjadi hal yang benar-benar terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Minato sesaat setelah ia menjadi _The Great Seal_.

Bertemu dengan Ryoji mungkin hal yang wajar dalam kondisi ini. Dari sudut pandang manapun Ryoji memanglah bagian dari Nyx tak perduli dengan nama dan wujud apa, ia tetaplah putra dari Nyx.

"...perkenalkan, dia Nyx."

Tapi berkenalan dengan Nyx yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang ditemuinya bulan lalu? Itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya. Nyx yang ia kenal bukanlah wanita cantik-sekalipun tidak bisa dipastikan apakah ia wanita atau pria, hey, apa dewa meiliki pembagian kromosom yang sama dengan manusia?-dengan rambut pirang berkilau dan bibir merah merona seperti buah _cherry_ yang baru saja masak.

"Mungkin ada beberapa pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa keputusanmu adalah salah, tapi itu keputusanmu bukan? Dan... bisa kupastikan kau menerima apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini. Mengharap sebuah penderitaan yang akan memiliki kekekalan sama seperti kekekalanku."

Sebuah senyum menghias wajah wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Ryoji sebagai Nyx. Dan sampai detik ini Minato masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh keberadaan yang pernah tinggal dalam dirinya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan.

"Dan... sampai saat ini aku masih menganggap bahwa keputusanmu untuk tidak membunuhku adalah salah," Ryoji mendesis-masih dalam wujud manusia. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam pada Minato yang duduk berseberangan dengan Nyx-dan wanita itu tertawa kecil, dengan cara menyerupai Mitsuru saat sedang tertawa. "Lihat hasilnya, kau membayar semuanya dengan nyawamu. Kalau kau menganggapku teman harusnya kau lakukan apa yang kuminta."

Minato mendesah pelan. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Ryoji memasang wajah jengkel atau bagaimana telunjuknya mengarah pada Minato seolah Minato adalah pelaku sebuah kejahatan besar.

"Kau... sama sekali tidak membenciku dengan menyegelmu di tempat yang antara ada dan tiada ini?"

Tersenyum kecil sebelum meraih cangkir teh-yang entah muncul darimana-sebelum memberi gestur pada Minato untuk mengambil cangkir di hadapannya dan mengambaikan gerutuan Ryoji.

"Untuk apa?" Dan Minato mengeriyetkan keningnya. "Lagipula karena pemberitahuan yang salah aku berniat membawa kematian lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan."

"Dijanjikan?" Rasa manis menyebar dalam indra pengecap Minato bersamaan dengan Nyx yang meletakkan gelas porselen miliknya.

"Ya, seharusnya aku melakukannya sampai _semua_, tanpa terkecuali, mahluk hidup menginginkannya. Dan aku melakukannya tanpa memperhatikan dahulu apakah ada yang keberatan. Kelihatannya aku lupa perjanjian kuno yang sempat kulakukan satu suara keberatan dan itu sudah cukup menahanku untuk tidak membawa kematian."

Ryoji mendecak pelan. Lelah dengan bagaimana Minato maupun ibunya mengabaikan igauannya dan sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri. Memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada cermin yang ada di sudut ruangan. Cermin yang menampakkan bagaimana anggota S.E.E.S terjebak dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu dengan gerak cepat. Perbedaan arus waktu. Benar sekali.

"Dengan kata lain, aku tak perlu menyegelmu?"

Menggeleng pelan dan rona kekecewaan menghias wajah cantik Nyx, membuat Minato merasa jantungnya baru saja jatuh ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya dan dicerna secara paksa.

"Insiden hum... sebelas tahun yang lalu sudah menghancurkan segel yang pernah dibuat seseorang untuk menahan perkembangan Erebus dan hal itu berakibat pada pertukaran yang pernah dibuat. Sekarang tanpa keberadaan segel maka aku tak ubahnya sebagai boneka kehancuran tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan."

"Ta-..."

"...-nah... sebelum kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa menghentikanku dengan _The Great Seal, _kau salah, itu tidak akan berguna lagi."

"Dengan artian lain aku tetap terjebak dalam ruangan ini bersama kalian?"

"_Hitsuzen _yang akan menjawabnya, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menikmati waktu senggang, yang tak ada habisnya, dengan memperhatikan teman-temanmu di dunia sana. Aku bisa membuat arus waktu di tempat ini berjalan sama lambatnya dengan waktu di dunia sana."

Dan Minato mengangguk kecil. Setidaknya ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya setelah kepergiannya bukan? Pengecualian untuk satu tahun terakhir yang ia habiskan untuk perbincangan singkat dengan Nyx sambil minum teh. Menghabiskan teh miliknya sebelum berterimakasih pada Nyx dan berjalan menuju Ryoji untuk melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh cermin-dan sesekali ia akan mendengar ocehan Ryoji mengenai bagaimana salahnya keputusannya di akhir tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>Belum lama ini-sekitar satu tahun yang lalu-Minato sempat berpikir bahwa Nyx adalah eksistensi yang tak mengenal belas kasih. Hanya saja pemikiran itu sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat melihat bagaimana tiga Bersaudara Pemintal Benang-julukan Ryoji untuk ketiga saudarinya-bertengkar dan Nyx menganggapi dengan sabar dan seulas senyum.<p>

"Kau bisa menganggapnya ibu mulai sekarang."

Di mana ia juga yakin bahwa Ryoji adalah sama dengan Ryoji yang kenal sebagai seorang manusia. Tidak perduli wujud apa yang ia gunakan untuk mengisi rasa bosan. Entah sebagai Pharos, Ryoji, Thanatos, Nyx Avatar yang pasti sebagian besar waktunya habis untuk menggoda Chloto, Lancheis maupun Anthropos.

"...jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba mendekati Lilim?"

Alis kanan Minato naik saat Ryoji bertanya akan hal itu. Tidak jarang memang para _Personae_ yang pernah berdiam dalam benaknya masuk keluar ruangan secara acak. Tapi ide untuk mendekati salah satunya yang memiliki wujud manusia?

Baik, Minato memang bukan pria kelainan yang tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk menjalin hubungan satu malam-terlebih lagi sudah lebih dari dua tahun semenjak kontak dengan orang lain ia lakukan. Tapi dengan _Persona_?

"Kau serius bertanya hal itu?"

"Ah... lupakan, kuyakini kau masih memegang janji untuk tidak menyentuh wanita la-maaf, maksudku orang lain lagi."

"Adanya janji atau tidak itu sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda." Mendesah pelan seraya menyalakan MP3-yang entah didapatkan Nyx darimana-ditangannya dan mencari lagu yang sudah lama tidak ia dengarkan untuk menghalau suara Ryoji mencapai indra pendengarannya.

Menjalin hubungan. Tentu. Dengan _Persona_? Kau bercanda.

_Persona_ itu materialisasi dari jiwa seseorang bukan? Maka dengan kata lain bila Minato menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _Persona_nya-Lilim untuk lebih tepatnya-sama saja ia mangakui bahwa ia mengidap _self-cest_ dan tertular penyakit Narcissus bukan?

"Oh, ayolah. Kau pasti tidak mau selingkuh dari kekasihmu itu bukan?" Tanpa memperdulikan apakah hubungan itu masih ada atau tidak dari pihak yang ditinggalkan oleh Minato.

"Hei!"

"Hm~~ kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

"Diamlah..."

"Hee... jadi Min-_chan_ punya kekasih?" Dua lengan kurus memeluknya dari belakang. Bersamaan dengan dua benda kenyal yang kelihatannya tengah terhimpit di antara punggung Minato dan Nyx-pelaku utama yang sering bersekongkol dengan Ryoji untuk mengerjainya.

"Tch! Tidak kau juga."

"Ayolah, siapa nama gadis itu?" Berani bersumpah ada sebuah cengiran menghias wajah Nyx saat ini.

"Nah... bukan gadis."

"He?"

"Akihiko. Sanada Akihiko," Ryoji mendecak dan Nyx menjerit seperti Yukari yang baru saja mendapatkan _Doujinshi _sebagai hadiah natal dari Mitsuru dan kelopak mata Minato menyipit saat sosok Akihiko yang tengah berdebat dengan Mitsuru muncul di dalam cermin. Entah apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan, hanya saja Minato merasa itu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya cemburu.

* * *

><p>Satu dari sekian hal yang ada di sekitarnya.<p>

Nyx terdengar seperti orang mabuk padahal apa yang ia tenggak barusan adalah teh membuat Minato maupun Ryoji mengeriyetkan keningnya. Mengucapkan mantra-mantra aneh yang sering Minato dengar saat guru yang merangkap sebagai guru kesehatan memulai pelajaran paling _absurd _dan tidak masuk akal.

"Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya kita suguhkan pada Nyx tadi," berbisik pelan pada Ryoji, Minato mulai merasa sangsi untuk mencoba menyeduh sesuatu yang ada di dapur.

"Entahlah, kau lihat sendiri apa-apa saja yang kumasukkan dalam minuman ini."

Mengangguk kecil seraya memperhatikan cairan kecoklatan cerah yang dibuat oleh Ryoji. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dalam tahap pembuatan maupun bahan-bahan yang mereka gunakan. Hanya saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Nyx saat ini agak sedikit...

"...dan setelah ini aku ingin melihat Min-_chan _dan Thana-Thana memakai _Gothic-Lolita_..."

...di luar perkiraan.

Sama sekali tak ada yang pernah berpikir bahwa sosok gemulai yang merupakan asal muasal dari para _Shadow _dapat bergumam akan hal-hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembicaraan dengan wajah yang benar-benar mengindikasikan bahwa dia memang mabuk.

Apa teh dari bunga _crysan _memang bisa membuat orang lain mabuk?

* * *

><p>Orpheus adalah satu dari beberapa <em>Persona <em>yang belum ditemuinya-selain Messiah dan Thanatos. Semua _Persona _yang pernah berdiam dalam benaknya ada di rumah-atau istana mengingat bagaimana luas bangunan tanpa pintu masuk dan pintu keluar-ini. Terkecuali tiga sosok itu.

Thanatos mungkin memiliki kasus yang sedikit berbeda karena secara tidak langsung dia adalah bagian dari Ryoji-Paros untuk lebih tepatnya. Sementara Messiah adalah eksistensi yang mengambil tempat Minato sebagai patung emas di depan pintu dan menahan Erebus menginjakkan kaki di tempatnya saat ini. Tapi Orpheus? Ayolah...

"Kau tahu? Kurasa pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa _Persona _adalah materialisasi dari jiwa seseorang sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk _Wild Card_," ujar Ryoji saat Minato mempertanyakan keberadaan Orpheus. Berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau yang dirawat oleh para Jack bersaudara.

"Heh, jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," dan Minato mendecak kesal. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit biru-yang entah imitasi atau memang asli-sebelum menutup kelopak matanya. "Hanya saja pendapatmu itu separuhnya benar."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Ryoji menangkap nada bermain dalam suara Minato yang biasanya statis. "Beri aku penjelasan."

"Orpheus adalah materialisasi yang pertama. Jadi kau tidak bisa-..." Di suatu tempat samar terdengar cacian dari makian yang Minato dan Ryoji yakini berasal dari Chorus dan Seth. "...-mengambil kesimpulan dari _Persona-Persona _ku mengenai pendapat itu selain dari dia."

"Ah ya, mungkin kau benar."

"Tapi... kenapa hanya dia yang tidak ada..."

Ryoji tak menjawab. Hanya diam menatap arak-arakkan awan putih di atas sana sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi. Sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Minato yang menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Satu dari hari-hari yang ia lalui sebagai _The Great Seal_ berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui.

Merupakan hari lain saat ia membuka mata jauh lebih cepat beberapa jam dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengusap kelopak matanya perlahan sebelum menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana remang-remang yang bertolak belakang dengan hari biasanya.

Awalnya Minato berniat untuk kembali merebahkan diri lagi dan kembali tidur. Hanya saja suara petikan harpa berhasil membuatnya menghentikan niatannya dan turun dari tempat tidur yang hangat. Mencari tahu apakah asal muasal dari suara petikan harpa itu benar milik sosok yang tidak terlihat untuk satu tahun belakangan ini atau bukan.

Dan tepat saat Minato sampai di taman kekuasaan Lilith, Succubus, Incubus dan Lilim, ia dapati pemilik asal suara merdu itu.

"Orpheus..." bisiknya.

Mengambil perhatian sang pemain harpa untuk manatapnya.

"Kau bangkit lebih awal dari sebelumnya." Suara yang sama dengan suara yang ia dengar saat menekan pelatuk _Evoker _ untuk pertama kalinya. Suara damai milik Orpheus yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia dengar-bila ingatannya tidak salah semenjak lantai ke lima belas tartarus.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya selama aku ada di sini," balas Minato. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sebelum bertanya; "Bermain ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Minato berani bersumpah ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Orpheus saat ini. "Bermain dengan para penggoda?" Dan Minato memutar bola matanya. "Aku bercanda, hanya memperhatikan Messiah yang 'bermain' lempar tangkap dengan Erebus di luar sana."

"Oh...?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, setiap hari?"

Satu petikkan pelan dan Orpheus mendecak.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya berkunjung ke tempat Hades."

"A-a, yang ada pada kisahmu di masa lampau, mengenai istrimu?"

"Bisa kau katakan begitu... mau mendengar permainanku?"

Minato mengangguk. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Orpheus dan mendengarkan petikkan melodi indah yang bermain di langit malam. Samar ia ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana harpa yang menghasilkan suara yang begitu indah digunakan oleh Orpheus untuk memukul telak para _Shadow_. Alat musik yang cukup mematikan bila kau menggunakannya dengan cara yang tepat.

"Kau bodoh."

"Begitu juga kau."

"...-membayar nyawa hanya untuk menyegel Nyx-..."

"...-menuju dunia bawah demi wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa-..."

"...-walau pada akhirnya nanti akhir semua nyawa tak bisa dielakkan-..."

"...-walau pada akhirnya kau kehilangan wanita itu selamanya-..."

Dan dalam alunan melodi yang syahdu keduanya saling melemparkan cacian satu sama lain. Mengkritik kebodohan-kebodohan yang masing-masing dari mereka lakukan. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>Awalnya Minato merasa rasa lelah yang menyerangnya hanya karena terlalu sering bermain dengan Alice-tentu, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya beristirahat barang sebentar saja-, menjerit dengan perlakuan Nyx dan Ryoji yang tak ada henti-hentinya untuk mempermainkan pria malang itu atau bergadang sampai tengah malam untuk memperhatikan Akihiko yang sibuk mengerjakan surat-surat dari kepolisian atau sesekali memperhatikan yang lain. Tapi lamat ia tahu, rasa lelah ini bukan karena kegiatan yang memang memforsir energi. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Rasa lelah yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat kelopak matanya akan tertutup di pangkuan Aegis.<p>

Sekali lagi ia merasakannya. Untuk kali ini bukan metal yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Melainkan Nyx yang membiarkannya tertidur si atas pangkuannya.

"Rasa lelah yang kau rasakan adalah hal yang wajar," bisik wanita itu seraya memainkan helai biru cerah milik Minato. "Itu berarti kau akan segera sadar, kembali pada dunia yang sebenarnya."

"Dan _The Fall _akan kau lakukan?"

Sebuah senyum lembut. "Nah... kau hampir benar."

"Kami membuat perjanjian untuk membebaskanmu dari tempat ini," kristal kelabu Minato bertemu warna langit milik Ryoji. "Dan dalam perjanjian itu kami adalah pihak yang menang."

"Perjanjian?"

Keduanya saling melempar pandangan sebelum mengukir senyuman penuh arti.

"Kau tahu mengenai Izanagi dan Izanami?" Ryoji bertanya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya melepaskan syal kuning miliknya, menggunakan syal itu sebagai alas duduknya.

"Maksudmu... dua _Persona _yang muncul dari udara kosong dan mulai menjadikan ruang bawah tanah sabagai _medan pertempuran _mereka?"

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu..."

Petikkan harpa mulai terdengar. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan Minato mendapati sosok Orpheus yang tengah memetik alat musik andalannya dengan Messiah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lembut Minato.

"Hn, kami melakukan perjanjian dengan Izanami, mudahnya berjudi..."

"Apa yang kalian pertaruhkan?" Cara Nyx berbicara sama sekali tidak membantu. Hanya membuat Minato merasa tidak enak dengan apapun yang dipertaruhkan dalam hal yang mereka katakan sebagai berjudi.

"Membantu Izanami untuk membuat dunia kembali dipenuhi oleh _Shadow_-auch!" Ryoji mendesis. Membenarkan posisi duduknya agar bisa di luar jangkauan Minato dan menghindari tendangan lain yang kalau-kalau berniat mendarat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. "...dan kami pihak yang berhasil, puas?"

"Kalian seenaknya..." pandangan Minato semakin kabur. Perlahan tapi pasti dan elusan lembut yang dilakukan oleh Nyx didampingin _lullaby _yang dimainkan Orpheus sama sekali tidak membantu niatan Minato untuk terjaga jauh lebih lama lagi.

"Tee-hee, maaf sudah seenaknya. Tapi dengan begini, segel yang menahan perkembangan Erebus sudah diperbaiki," tersenyum kecil dan kali ini kelopak mata Minato benar-benar terasa samakin berat. "Kau bisa menikmati kehidupanmu sebebas yang kau mau sekarang, kau bisa menikmatinya sebagai manusia normal bukan sebagai tumbal manusia..." Dan di antara kesadarannya yang kian menipis Minato mendengar panggilan samar yang tak pernah ia dengar dari mulut Nyx; "...Minato Arisato, putra tanpa hubungan darahku..."

Kesadaran yang ia jaga akhirnya hilang.

"...ia sudah pergi," bisik Ryoji, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Minato perlahan lebur menjadi kupu-kupu biru yang bertebangan kesana-kemari.

"Ya... akhir yang cukup manis, semoga kehidupannya bisa dipenuhi kebahagiaan," balas Nyx lembut. "Tidak seperti Thana-Thana yang sampai saat ini masih ditolak saudarinya sendiri," dilanjutkan dengan sindiran pedas untuk Ryoji.

"Tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu, Ibu..."

Warna biru cantik bermain di udara bebas untuk akhirnya hilang bersama udara. Meninggalkan Ryoji maupun Nyx yang tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana butir biru cantik berjatuhan menghujani keduanya.

"Semoga kau hidup bahagia..."

"...pria bodoh..."

"..._Master_..."

* * *

><p>Sanada Akihiko sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Meminta pemilik suara statis di seberang sana mengulang apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum berlari meninggalkan segala laporan miliknya menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Kurosawa yang hanya bisa mengerinyet dengan tingkah laku Akihiko yang berbeda dari biasanya maupun Shirogane Naoto yang menaikkan alis dan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.<p>

"Apa ada kasus yang harus ia tangani?"

"Entahlah, pria itu memang suka tidak jelas. Jadi... sampai mana tadi?"

"Aku minta informasi mengenai Arisato Minato yang pernah menjadi penduduk di sini."

Meluruskan telunjuknya ke arah Akihiko yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu masuk Pawlonia Mall dan Naoto salah mengartikan dengan gestur yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa inspektur di hadapannya itu meminta Naoto untuk segera pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mengejar pria tadi? Informasi yang ia ketahui mengenai Minato jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan aku yang sekedar tahu wajah dan nama saja mengenai... Minato itu kakakmu ya?"

* * *

><p>Tersenyum kecil dan Aegis mempersilahkan Akihiko untuk lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamar bernomor 666. Dan saat pintu terbuka, sebuah senyuman menyambut bersanding dengan pandangan lelah dari seorang Arisato Minato.<p>

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Minato..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fin~<strong>_

~Dengan GaJe~

~-.-~

* * *

><p>Fic pertama Rui di Fandom ini ^^a<p>

Mohon bantuannya :D

Maaf mengenai alur acak dan nggak terlalu jelas apa maksudnya.

Mengenai sifat Nyx...

Tee-hee,

Itu imajinasi _random _Rui yang muncul begitu saja, niatnya sih mau buat _cross-over _antara XXXHolic sama Persona tapi malah berakhir jadi Nyx yang iseng dan bertaruh semaunya sama Izanami untuk membebaskan Minato (_kicked _gara-gara ide sama hasil akhir nggak nyambung)

Kalau berkenan Rui mau buat lanjutannya,

Tapi kalau bagi para _Senpai_ fic Rui ini sama sekali nggak pantes untuk dilanjutin ya...

(Shrug)

Akan Rui tinggalkan begitu saja keputusan untuk melanjutkannya.

* * *

><p><em>Mind to Review?<em>

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
